


Ichor

by sanktaallina



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Experimental, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanktaallina/pseuds/sanktaallina
Summary: Diana ponders divinity as the plane rises in the sky.





	Ichor

Divinity was not asked for, but rather poured into her, giving her life, filling her veins with gold and ambrosia. Yet Diana still feels powerless. The plane creeps higher and higher into the heavens, and she can’t help but think this is how Hippolyta felt, watching her only daughter sail into the inky darkness of war. 

Diana wonders if it is worse to ponder the fate of a loved one, never quite sure if they are okay or not, or to live knowing that they are gone. It’s only when the plane explodes that she gets something resembling an answer. 

The red of the sky ignites something deep in her; a fire burns through her, devouring everything in its path, leaving only red. There is so much red.Her blood is steel and lava, and the rage that consumes her is enough to kill a god. Enough to kill a brother. But she cannot be reckless, not when her friends are so close. It’s in the blue water of Themyscira,  ~~the blue of his eyes~~ , that the boiling rage subsides into determination and sorrow.

And so he hurls lightning at her, but she is a child of Zeus too, and more importantly, the godkiller. And for one blinding second, her world is electric, the air surrounding her crackling with life and light ~~and vengeance~~. And just like that, he’s gone.  _They are both gone._

But Diana is still here; there is ichor running through her veins now. Maybe it’s always been there. Maybe it came because she needed it, but it is there to stay, and so is she. For that is the price of divinity: to stay, to bleed gold, to outlast everything and everyone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism would be great! I'm still kind of new to fic writing.


End file.
